Envie de famille
by Emy64
Summary: Malgré leur relation particulière, Wyatt veut aborder le sujet de la descendance avec son cadet. SLASH INCESTE


**Titre : Envie de famille**

**Pairing :** Wyatt/Chris

**Disclaimars :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. SLASH/INCESTE

* * *

**Pov Wyatt**

_ Oh ce que c'est bon !expirais-je lourdement en tombant en avant.

Le gémissement de mon cadet m'informa qu'il partageait cet avis. Allongé sur son corps moite, encore tremblant d'extase, je dévorais de mes mains avides ses courbes que je connaissais par cœur. Il était tellement, tellement beau mon cadet…

_ Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?lui souris-je tendrement.

Le sourire contenu dans les yeux verts de Chris était encore plus beau que celui de ses lèvres. M'attrapant par la nuque, mon adorable cadet attira son visage au mien pour m'embrasser avec toute sa douceur. Je soupirais béatement contre ses lèvres. Nous avions bataillé, et nous avions souffert pour en arriver là, mais ça en valait le coup… largement même… Je ne connaissais rien de meilleur que ses sourires, que ses yeux pétillants et ses remarques bien senties…

Une fois le baiser rompu je me laissais choir sur le côté, pour que mon amant puisse se remettre correctement de notre étreinte. Je ne cessais pas pour autant de m'émerveiller devant lui, ni même de caresser son corps ferme et chaud.

_ J'ai encore envie de toi, glissais-je effronté.

_ Tu n'en as jamais assez, soupira Chris rougissant.

Je le connais bien assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas un rejet. Il manque de confiance en lui, en son charme, c'est pourquoi il s'étonne de mon désir constant, et même croissant… Amusé par cette sorte de pudeur qu'il manifestait toujours, des années après nos débuts, je me penchais pour lui offrir un baiser. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'aventurer plus loin. Chris n'était pas une poupée gonflable –sinon je n'aurais aucune raison de l'aimer- et il avait besoin de respirer. Je le respectais bien trop pour le traiter avec si peu de soin.

Souriant amoureusement, je récupérais mon cadet dans mes bras. Toujours installé sur le flanc, le corps de mon amant plaqué au mien, je profitais de ma main qui ne l'enlaçait par pour redessiner ses courbes au gré de mes envies. Le souffle toujours erratique, mon aimé ferma les yeux en profitant de mes caresses pour une fois innocentes. Ma main s'arrêta inconsciemment sur son ventre plat et musclé.

_ Tu imagines si on avait un enfant…, lançais-je rêveusement.

Chris ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour me dévisager avec étonnement. C'était une idée étrange, mais je savais qu'il passerait outre les règles biologiques pour ce débat.

_ Bonjour le cauchemar !s'écria-t-il.

Son enthousiasme négatif me fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait l'air soulagé que la biologie nous fasse obstacle. Autant dire que je ne vivais pas cette embûche de la même façon…

_ En quoi l'idée est-elle si épouvantable ?me vexais-je presque.

_ Non mais tu imagines annoncer ça à la famille ? Comment tu justifies ça à la famille ? Déjà un homme enceint, c'est dur à avaler, mais si en plus le père c'est son propre frère, le si parfait et si doux Wyatt ! Comme s'ils pouvaient vaguement imaginer ce qu'on fait ici… Ils ne nous auraient jamais laissés nous installer dans une maison indépendante s'ils savaient…

J'avais quelques doutes à ce sujet. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, de toute façon, je savais par avance que je protégerai mon cadet avec toute mon énergie. Si la situation était trop catastrophique il y avait toujours moyen de recourir à la potion d'oubli. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus dur à concocter…

_ Maman doit déjà s'en douter… Elle sait toujours à l'avance quand on mijote quelque chose, et dans un sens je suis sûr que ça la rassure de nous savoir collés l'un à l'autre. Papa doit aussi s'en… quoi que non… il est bien trop crédule…

Chris hocha vigoureusement la tête, partageant sur ce point mon avis. Il était vrai que notre père ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait bien voir, ce qui entrait dans sa conception du monde et de son organisation… Nous partageâmes un sourire complice. Un regard partagé valait amplement la télépathie… Je me penchais sur cette bouille adorable pour frotter mon nez au sien, une tradition que nous avions bien avant de devenir amants.

Soupirant d'aise, mon cadet s'installa confortablement, nichant sa tête au creux de mon coude. S'il pensait qu'il allait s'en tirer aussi facilement, il me connaissait mal ! Et c'était un problème, parce qu'il me connaissait depuis sa naissance…

Je poursuivais donc mon argumentation, décidé à avoir le dernier mot. Mon pauvre amant n'était vraiment pas gâté avec un frère aussi têtu… Mais il n'était pas à plaindre la plupart du temps…

_ Oncle Coop doit déjà le savoir, puisque c'est son domaine réservé, et donc par empathie tante Phoebe doit le savoir aussi. Tante Paige nous soutiendra. Rappelle-toi qu'elle était là durant nos bêtises, et elle nous a souvent couverts…

Chris se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un rire. Il ne pouvait pas nier que notre tante le protégeait quand il faisait le mur ou qu'il désobéissait. Mon cadet avait échappé à nombre de punitions grâce à elle. Il n'était pas vraiment un modèle de vertu lors de sa crise d'adolescence, il avait besoin de chatouiller les limites étriquées… Mais sa crise d'adolescence n'avait pas trainé en longueur. Quand nous étions devenus amants, après le tumulte, il s'était calmé, assagi… Ça prouvait bien que j'étais ce dont il avait besoin pour imposer un équilibre à sa vie.

_ Je suis certain qu'une fois le choc passé toute la famille nous soutiendrait, conclus-je.

Mon cadet, bien qu'adorable, se rebiffa, incapable d'accepter mes arguments.

_ Même si c'était possible, je n'aurais pas envie d'être aussi énorme que tante Paige !

_ Chris ! Elle attendait des jumeaux !

Mon cadet grommela, parfaitement conscient que son argument ne valait rien. Je savais qu'il adorait notre tante, et c'était réciproque. Mais ce n'était pas le propos. Chris était en train de se débattre, même si ce n'était pas physiquement. Et ça ce n'était pas bon signe… Première étape alarmante : mon aimé se dégagea de mes bras pour s'assoir dans le lit, d'une position revêche.

_ Et comment tu veux justifier ça pour l'état civil ? Tu crois vraiment que ceux qui ne pratiquent pas la magie comprendront ? Que je pourrais me balader avec un ventre rebondi en pleine rue ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tant que ce n'est pas toi qui reste enfermer pendant neuf mois, ça n'a aucune importance !

Ça dégénérait dangereusement… Mon aimé s'était levé pour récupérer des vêtements propres dans le placard. Je pouvais déjà faire une croix sur mon deuxième câlin… Je trouvais ses arguments un peu surfaits d'ailleurs. Avec un sort nous pouvions faire passer son corps pour filiforme, masculin, et avec son pouvoir d'éclipse il pourrait se rendre au manoir, chez nos tantes, et à l'école de magie sans masquer sa grossesse.

_ Chris…, soufflais-je doucereux.

Mais mon frère était furieux, continuait sur sa lancée colérique.

_ Et après ! Imagine qu'on ait un enfant ! C'était déjà suffisamment dangereux pour toi quand tu grandissais avec les démons qui te voulaient de leur côté, et là il faudrait doubler la donne en cumulant nos pouvoirs !

Je fis taire ma contrariété devant ces cris exagérés. Chris pouvait être tellement paranoïaque… Nous avions toujours su faire face aux démons. Mais il y avait moyen de contrecarrer cette angoisse.

_ Il y aurait largement moyen de brider la moitié de ses pouvoirs, que ce soit les tiens ou les miens, et à ce moment nous serions largement à la hauteur pour le protéger, plaidais-je.

Cet argument énervait mon cadet, je le sentais bien rien qu'à sa précipitation pour mettre son T-shirt. Je gagnais du terrain, et ça lui était insupportable. Il y avait une logique dans mes propos, alors il jouait dans la surenchère.

_ Et le fait d'avoir plus de la moitié de nos gènes en commun ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait donner un monstre !brailla-t-il frôlant l'hystérie.

_ Avec la magie il y a moyen de bidouiller un peu pour arranger ça… Je suis sûr que ça se fera tout seul…

_ Non, non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Repose-toi, tu es fatigué !

Je hélais mon frère mais il était déjà trop tard, Chris s'était éclipsé pour une destination qui m'était inconnue. Resté seul dans notre chambre, je refusais de céder à la frustration. Je comprenais mon aimé. Notre relation avait été difficile à encaisser, et il avait renoncé à avoir des enfants… C'était dur d'évoquer le sujet maintenant que ce rêve était enterré…

Bon, ben il me restait à peu près 8 mois pour lui annoncer « La Grande Nouvelle »… Pour le moment il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre, mais à un moment nous allions bien être obligés d'accepter ce cadeau. Il y avait tant à préparer

Contrairement à ce qu'il allait me reprocher –je le connaissais…-, je ne l'avais pas piégé, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Enfin… si, d'un côté… Mais nous l'avions fait à deux… Nous avions mit notre magie en commun, un mois plus tôt… C'était l'idée de Chris. Pour mon 24éme anniversaire mon adorable cadet m'avait fait un cadeau particulier. Dans notre propre grenier, et non pas au Manoir, il m'avait offert un gâteau, avec une unique bougie. Là il m'avait donné ses mains, s'asseyant au sol pour mettre entre nous la flamme vacillante, et m'avait proposé de mettre à disposition sa magie pendant que je ferai mon vœu. Evidemment j'avais accepté, et nous avions fermé les yeux. Naturellement j'avais souhaité, sans fonder beaucoup d'espoir dessus, constituer une famille avec mon aimé. J'avais ouvert les yeux juste à temps pour voir une étincelle blanche quitter mon corps pour intégrer celui de Chris. Je n'avais pas compris, pensant bêtement que je venais de renforcer notre lien magique.

Mais dès les jours suivants j'avais constaté des changements. Durant toute la journée, mais encore plus au milieu de nos ébats ou quand il se servait de la magie, j'avais remarqué que son aura avait changé. Elle s'était comme dédoublée… Alors j'avais fais mon enquête, sans en avertir mon aimé. Un T-shirt avec quelques gouttes de sang récupéré après un combat contre des démons, quelques potions pour comprendre le phénomène, et la grande nouvelle : nous allions être papas, dans 8 mois maintenant.

Moi je me réjouissais de cette nouvelle, j'étais impatient. J'imaginais déjà la petite merveille que serait notre petit sorcier… Nous allions le chérir, ça j'en étais certain… Il fallait juste que j'amène le fait en douceur pour Chris, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Je pouvais déjà commencer par inviter nos plus jeunes cousins et cousines, que mon cadet adorait. Ainsi je lui prouverai qu'il avait la fibre paternelle, qu'il était fait pour ça. Ensuite je pouvais aussi dévier nos trajets sur d'autres quartiers… les sorties d'écoles, les magasins de jouets…

J'ignorais ce que je pouvais mettre en place de plus pour amener la chose en douceur, mais je trouverai. De toute façon j'étais confiant : Chris voulait cet enfant tout autant que moi, mais il y avait renoncé pour rester avec moi. Cette naissance allait réjouir toute la famille, et tout particulièrement le premier concerné… Il me tardait de lui apprendre la nouvelle, pour voir son bonheur. Très vite nous allions avoir notre propre famille…

FIN


End file.
